(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for a customer-operated dispensing machine wherein the customer can select a continuously variable quantity of a product dispensed by a dispensing mechanism. More specifically, the invention relates to such apparatus with means for adjusting either the dispensing time or the dispensing rate of the dispensing mechanism to thereby adjust the quantity of the product dispensed.
(b) Description of Prior Art
With presently available dispensing machines, quantities of a secondary product can be customer-selected, for dispensing by the dispensing mechanism thereof, only in discrete amounts. Thus, with a coffee dispensing machine, one can select only a preset discrete amount of sugar (for example 0, 1 or 2 spoons), and a discrete amount of cream (usually 0, regular and light). Customers preferring amounts of sugar or cream of different quantities than permitted by the dispensing machine can therefore never be fully satisfied by the combined product delivered. For example, if a customer desires only half a spoon of sugar, or one and a half spoons of sugar, it is not possible to have his taste fully satisfied with present day dispensing
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,149, teaches an adjustable timing cam for hot drink dispensers. However, the adjustment of the timing cam is a factory adjustment and not under the control of the customer.
To applicant's knowledge, there are no means for adjusting the dispensing rate of a dispensing mechanism.